


Nightmare

by Mlep



Series: Hauntober 2020 [11]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Underage, My boy gets revenge, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: After a long series of failed trials, consisting of me being eaten, stabbed, strangled, and cut in half, it was harder than usual to stay awake. Even the bottle of Never-Sleep Pills I had snagged off of one of the Legion wasn’t working. I wasn’t ready to face him, not again, not like this.
Series: Hauntober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946857
Kudos: 19





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d and I’m finally caught up, trying to work ahead to get requests done. Yes I still have an old request, and now a newer one I’m going to fit into this Hauntober thing. It’ll work out eventually... maybe

I was the first to come back from the trial against the cannibal. I knew it was going to be a quick game for me but not that quick. I had brought a medkit with every intention of not getting caught first so that I might be able to heal the two altruistic boneheads in this realm, David and Nea, but that plan quickly went down the drain when I was spotted first. I had no idea how he did it, but Dwight had predicted that when he carries a Light Chassis he is able to spot you faster. Well, whatever it was, it worked, I was knocked down almost instantly and quickly thrown on a meathook. In all honesty, we all should have known he brought a Memento Mori simply because of how close he stayed to my dangling form, but oh well, now we knew. The second Nea came diving in he started revving up and before she could sprint away both of us were dropped to the floor. 

I shudder as I am forced to watch her die on the ground as I am cut in half, she looked so helpless. I sigh out as I pass a few of the others at the campfire, giving me apologetic looks. They knew when we left, and there was only one thing that could cause me to come back so early. I don’t like being pitied, we were all in the same situation, facing the same demons day by day, just because I was the youngest doesn’t make me any different from the others. But then again, maybe it did, I had been fighting Freddy all my life and now I was trapped in purgatory with him. Maybe that’s why they always made sure Laurie, Cheryl, Steve, Nancy, and I were ok because we had been fighting these monsters well before we came into this realm. 

I sigh as I reach my own clearing. The fatigue of the last, five… six? trials had been wearing me down, no escapes, and usually a quick death. Well usually, there was that time against the Doctor where I was the only one left and he just kept chasing me around until the Entity consumed me. I yawn and panic. I can’t fall asleep here, it’s worse than it was before. He couldn’t kill us in our dreams here unless we were in a trial, so instead, he would torment us. He had bothered the others in their nightmares, but the person he never ceased to bother was me, and he didn’t just torment me. 

I can feel tears start to well up in my eyes as I dug through my stashes of items for the one I always stole from Ormond if I was there; the Never-Sleep Pills. I’m not sure if it’s the Entity’s will or if these things are just downright better, but no matter, they always kept me awake. 

Until now…

They always worked almost instantly, like anything else in this realm, but now, as I took another two, nothing happened. ‘Is the Entity punishing me? What did I do wrong?’ I think as I panic. I needed to hurry, I had told the others to never let me fall asleep, I needed to get to them. But as if on queue, my legs start to wobble, black quickly rushing into the corners of my eyes. I collapsed to the ground trying to remain focused, I try to scream, but nothing comes out. The last thing I see is the ground falling toward me before everything is consumed by darkness. 

I wake with a start and let out a strangled sob. It was Badham, of course. I can feel my lungs start to burn as I start gasping for oxygen. I couldn’t let him know I was scared for the only other thing he ever wanted besides molesting or killing me was to drive paralyzing fear into me. I wouldn’t let him control me, I would kill him. The Entity restrained him from killing me in this realm, but I had never tried killing him. When he visited David in his sleep he was able to physically harm him, so what was holding me back? My fear slowly ebbs away but the adrenaline rush stays. I need to find a weapon, fast, something large to do enough damage, but something small enough so that I might wield it efficiently. 

I hear humming in the distance and decide to think about obtaining a weapon later as I bolt for cover. Outside of trials, indicators weren’t left behind our fleeing forms so I could run to my heart’s content. I find myself at the back entrance of the old preschool and hesitate, I could either be walking straight into a trap or I could find something useful down there. In the nightmare realm, everything is the same as the real world, well before Nancy and I burned it to the ground. Maybe the guillotine paper cutter is still down there, to be honest, even if it isn’t there are still a ton of useful items down there that could be of use. And if worse comes to worse, there’s plenty of hiding spots.

I only allow myself one last second of hesitation before I am plunging myself into the dark abyss—the heart of the nightmare. I could say I’m relieved to find everything as Nancy and I had first found it, but the sight of the room only brought back unwelcome memories. I can still picture Nancy asleep on the bed, fighting the demon in his own realm. I quickly shake the thoughts from my head as I try to locate the paper cutter. My mind wanders back to her, she had cut off his hand with the broken blade before proceeding to kill the monster. ‘It cut through bone’ I thought, and it wasn’t that heavy, kinda like a knife, but with a better grip. 

The humming in the distance encourages me to dig through the rubble faster, until moving an empty cardboard box reveals what I had been searching for. I grab the handle of the blade like I had done before, and snap it at its base, creating a sharpened, jagged point. The humming grows louder and I am forced to hide behind an old school desk. It’s by the staircase, so if I’m lucky I might be able to make a break for it, but that’s if I’m lucky. A creak on the steps above notify me of the exact whereabouts of the killer. I grip the makeshift weapon in my right hand, mentally going through the motions of how I would slice his head off. If it came to that. I see the man appear at the bottom step and the humming stops. 

He knew I was down here.

I could feel my breathing start to pick up again as my heart began to race, I tried to tell myself I had the advantage here, but after what happened last time, I wasn’t so sure. He couldn’t kill us here, and we were both armed so I had to win right? I swallow as he begins looking around dragging his claws on every surface within reach with a harsh screech. ‘I can do this, the Entity has given me the advantage here, I will not waste her grace.’

I quietly stepped out from my hiding spot, blade gripped tightly in my hands. I slowly approach my abuser, taking cautious steps like I had seen the Ghostface do whilst stalking someone. It seemed to work, for a second. I wasn’t quite prepared for the burn victim to whirl around so quickly and nearly slice deep cuts into my face. I let out a yelp before stepping back as the sharpened blades fly past my face, the force of the swing carrying the other into an exposed position. Time freezes as my focus zeros in on the monster’s neck.It’s exposed and turned at the perfect angle. There is only a second before I am burying my own weapon into the smaller man's neck, causing black, tar-like, blood to come splattering out of the open wound. 

The second I force my blade out the other side of his neck, however, the world around me changes. I am back at my campfire, blade still in my hands, but instead of it being buried in Freddy’s neck it is stuck in a tree branch, still covered in sticky, oozing, black.


End file.
